


Cleaved

by sonicdrift2



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, One-Shot, canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 18:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20214619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicdrift2/pseuds/sonicdrift2
Summary: The others are working on escape crafts, but they are too big, none of them will be completed in time. The one she is building is small, suited for one tiny passenger.





	Cleaved

She hasn’t been a mother long when the world ends. Five days after she gives birth, astronomers announce their star will collapse. It is sudden, and it is terrifying. 

She is still recovering from childbirth, but she gets up. She walks through the pain, she has to do something. Her newborn is wrapped close to her chest as she builds for three days straight. 

Others are working on escape crafts, but they are too big, none of them will be completed in time. The one she is building is very small, suited for one tiny passenger. It’s made of scraps but expertly crafted, love and hope and fear poured into every wire, every circuit. 

While she works, her husband searches frantically for a habitable planet. A ship is useless without a destination. 

On the dawn of the eighth day the ship is completed, but no destination has been found. She sends a desperate prayer to the goddess, standing next to her husband, her hand wrapped tightly around his, their baby between them. 

She is scared. She is scared of failure, and she is scared of success. She watches and she prays, she prays that the world her baby ends up on is kind to them. 

He finds a planet. 

There is no time to spare. She does not cry when she picks up her child and places them in the ship. Her husband gives them their fish companion. She presses a kiss to their binky and gives it to them. 

Her baby is looking up at her with wide, scared eyes. Something in her chest is ripping apart. She realizes she is never going to hold her child again. 

There is no time for proper goodbyes, the ship takes off. 

There is no time to cry. 

The world is swallowed up, and her child becomes an orphan.

**Author's Note:**

> I keep thinking about Megamind’s mother recently, I don’t know why. I had to get this out of my system.
> 
> Please leave a comment if you read!


End file.
